That's Not Me
What I did to deserve this, I will never know. I suppose I could have seen this coming; people really didn't understand me, and many were afraid of me. It was a normal day until my friend came by and told me the cops were searching for me. What could they want with me? Only one way to find out, I decided. So I stuck around. I waited a little for the police to show up. I lived alone so there was no one there to bug me while i waited. The police soon arrived. I thought they would accuse me of some stuff that I didn't do. Strangely, many people find ways to hate me, as if I did something to them when I didn't. Instead they told me I was under arrest for commiting various crimes, namely breaking and entering, robbery, etc. I asked them for proof and they showed me a news broadcast from last night, showing me robbing a museum. Not knowing what else to do, I ran away. Like you would guess I didn't escape, and was soon aboard a aircraft of some kind. being the boss I am I knocked out the crew and jumped out grabbing a peice of metal on the way. I began to ride down the road in the middle of the city on the scrap not caring why my legs aren't broken. as I went along I was suddenly being taile by a large security vehicle barreling down the road like a demon from hell. I barely got out of there alive. "What should I do" I wondered aloud. I couldn't just keep running away from my problems, I had to clear my name. I had to find out how this video was taken and who was in it, because I was not the thief. I am a destroyer of private property, not a thief, and the person who's things I break; that guy deserves it for being evil. Luckily for me I had escaped the police, but now my own friends don't even trust me. I needed to find out what the deal was with this video so I snuck in to the city via the sewers and came out of a nearby manhole to find a road full of people. They ignored me though, because their attention was drawn toward someone else. I saw this person and gasped, because he looked a lot like me, but he had different hair and held what I took to be a weapon of some form in his hand. He spoke to me saying "there you are you coward. are you surprised to see me". I did not know this person, so I had no idea how to respond. Then I realized that this guy was the reason the police were after me, and he was taunting me. I got angry and charged at him, but he countered my attacks and landed a bunch of hard punches to my torso which knocked me to the ground. How was he so fast? He walked away saying " the police will be by soon. tell them I said hi". "Wait" I struggled to my feet "just who are you"?. He turned to me with a malicious grin and I saw clearly what he held: a shiny stone. He said to me "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog". The next thing that happened was I blacked out, but as I did I heard screaming, police sirens and a laigh from that fake. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life